Akihiko Hayashi
Akihiko Hayashi(あきひこ はやし Hayashi Akihiko) is one of the main cures in Soul Pretty Cure. She is one of the most friendliest faces in town and is reliable, whatever the circumstances may be. Her alter ego is Cure Life(キュアライフ Kyua Raifu), which adds onto everything she does. She might be pushing herself too hard, but her catchphrase is "No regrets!"(後悔はありません！ Kōkai wa arimasen!), which shows she doesn't care about how much she works, she doesn't regret a thing. Personality Aki is a smart, reliable, kind girl who is actually known for rejecting schools that try to take her just for her brilliance. If she entered the "World's Greatest Friend" competition, she would surely win. She does her best to bring happiness to those around her, and supports them in their daily life. She can get depressed or disappointed at times, but she attempts to hide it under a smile, which fools even her closest friends. The hard part is not being 100% honest with those close to her. Appearance Aki has light blond hair that she wears in a ponytail, yellow eyes, and usually wears a yellow turtleneck sweater with a dark gold-colored skirt above black shorts. On top of all that, she wears a beige-colored trench coat. She also wears white over-the-knee socks and black knee-high boots. She lets her bangs loose most of the time, but when going to formal events, she pins them up with a single hair clip. As Cure Life, her hair twirls itself into a braid and becomes an even lighter blond. Her bangs are curled upward into a fabulous style and is braided around her head. She has a blue-gray top that has flowing yellow short sleeves, a ruffle skirt that goes further down in the back, navy blue knee-high socks, and knee-high yellow boots. Her accessories include navy blue star earrings, a thin yellow choker, a navy blue jewel sash, and contour lined, fingerless gloves. History Relationships * Kazuna Morioto - Her best friend who is Cure Protection. They’ve known each other since childhood. * Rini - A Neko Fairy from the kingdom of the Precure who gave Aki the power to transform. At first, Aki wasn't that sure about it, but she did just fine. * Gin Akiyama - A famous singer who is Cure Free. She's a bit stubborn, but at least she accepted being a Precure. Once, Aki mistook her for someone else and Gin got mad. * Princess Masumi Sachiko - The princess of the fallen Precure kingdom. She was very good friends with Aki and the Soul Precure 100 years ago. * Amelie - The daughter of King Corruption who tricked Aki and Kazu into trusting her. She attempts to learn the secret to the power of the Soul Pretty Cure and steal their Cure Keys. * Michiko Satsuki - A mysterious girl Aki and Kazu bump into while they’re at the park with Amelie. She tells them Amelie is not what she seems to be, but they didn’t believe her. * Hajime Akiyama - Gin's brother from the end of the series Cure Life Supporting the life of the world! The Pretty Cure of Life, Cure Life! 世界の生活を支えます！プリキュア・オブ・ライフ、キュア・ライフ！ Sekai no seikatsu o sasaemasu! Purikyua Obu raifu, Kyua Raifu! Cure Life is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aki. With her Cure Key to transform she says "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!" Aki finds out about the Precure through a newspaper and then has a dream of what happened 100 years ago. She then met Rini, and later, saw Cure Protection in trouble. With her strong desire to help, Rini instantly knew her suspicion was confirmed, and Aki was the Yellow Cure of 100 years ago, Cure Life. Attacks Cure Life gains more attacks as the series goes on, but right now, she has only the following: Finisher(s) New World Happiness '''- Is Cure Life's starter attack. She jumps in the air and spreads joy, making the Destructo want to join in on the fun. This attack purifies Destructos. '''High Five Dual Attack- Is a team attack that she performs with Cure Protection. The two high five and shoot a beam that can purify an enemy together. Etymology Akihiko: '''means "bright". '''Aki: '''means "autumn". '''Hayashi: '''means "forest". Together that means "bright autumn forest". Songs None Yet. Trivia * Aki's name in the English dub is '''Abigail Woods. * Aki's Zodiac Sign is Virgo. * Aki's Blood Type is O. * Cure Life is the first Cure to wear her hair in a single braid. * Cure Life is the first Cure to wonder if she has a Cure with the exact opposite kind of power than she does. Gallery 330FE360-02A2-4B98-BC60-DD68E484C198.png|Cure Life(old) B31BDDEE-4BC8-4769-A1DF-C9E4B9DE47DA.jpeg|Aki's Cure Key 676DFA1A-48B9-498F-AA37-3556697EA701.png|Akihiko Hayashi 2D3E37F7-C6BA-41AD-BD6D-328CD1BD93B0.png|Cure Life Life - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Life -GC creator Aki - Cure Life.png|Aki - Cure Life Cure Life - redone.png|Cure Life - redone Category:Stub Category:Fan Cures Category:Yellow Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Main Cures